If Tomorrow Never Comes
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic by Garth Brooks, luv him! Did another one by this title, in Walker, Texas Ranger if you like this one, please R&R!


Song fic about Bo and Hope Brady

Song fic about Bo and Hope Brady

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives, as unfortunate as it is,

"This is Detective Brady, I'm at the museum on Wayside, I have an armed burglary in process, officer needing assistance," Bo whispered as he quickly made his way to the back of the museum. He went to the back door, and found it unlocked. He slowly made his way in, and pulled is gun, keeping the barrel down. He heard a commotion upstairs, and made his way up, making sure he wasn't being followed. He heard them in a room in the end of the hall, and made his way down there. He paused at the door, and heard them moving around, and then was shocked when he heard a familiar, female voice say,

"You won't get away with this, let me tell you,"

"Shut up, Ms. Security Guard," A man said, and he heard the sound of a hand hitting a face, his wife's face. Bo saw red, as he saw the men hitting Hope, his Hope in the face. He heard sirens in the distance, and just as one of the men swore, he burst through the doors and pointed his gun at the scene in front of him and shouted,

"Police! Freeze!" Of course, they did no such thing, and there were three of them. They all pulled guns and one of them grabbed Hope and put it to her head. He backed out of the room, while Bo stood off with the two gunmen. Suddenly, one of the shot at Bo, and as he ducked, he got off a perfect shot, hitting the man's gun. Then he heard a shout, saying,

"Look out!" He looked up in time to see a gun barrel in his face, and then he heard a shot ring out, and braced for the bullet. It didn't come; instead, the guy dropped the gun and fell to the ground, clutching his leg. Bo slowly got up, and saw Hope standing there, a gun in her hand, and the third man lying at her feet. He looked at her, and she smiled. He crossed the room in two strides and wrapped his arms around Hope, whispering,

"Wasn't that a close call?"

"Yeah, it was," Hope whispered, pulled back and pressed her lips to his for a brief moment. Then, Roman came up; they gave their statements, and then left, with Bo driving so that Hope could tell him how she was at the museum. She told him that Roman had put her there undercover as a nighttime security guard, and was jumped by the three men, and then when the third guy led her out, she surprised him by knocking him out with the gun barrel, and then grabbed the gun and went back in the room to save Bo.

_Sometimes, late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping, she's lost in peaceful dreams so I turn out the light, and lay there in the dark, and the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake up, in the morning, would she ever doubt, the way I feel about her in my heart,_

When they got home, they tumbled into bed, as Hope had taken Ciara to the pub to stay with Caroline. Hope dropped off almost instantly, but Bo just couldn't fall asleep. He propped himself up on the bed, and looked over at Hope. He saw that she was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. He lovingly stroked her face, and then he turned out the light and lay down, trying to sleep. Then, the reason that he can't sleep hits him, and he realizes that if he had died tonight, he wouldn't know if Hope knew that he loved her. He racked his brain, trying to figure out when the last time he told her he loved her was. He was disturbed to realize that he couldn't remember. He realized that if he didn't wake up the next morning, he wouldn't know if Hope knew that he loved her. He mentally slapped himself, thinking that of course Hope knew, if she didn't, she must be blind! But still, he doubted himself, so he instead let him mind wander to all the times he shared together with her.

_If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her, did I try in every way, to show her every day, that she's my only one, and if my time on earth were through, and she must face this world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes,_

He thought about their first wedding, that wasn't legal, but so romantic, and was in New Orleans. He remembered playing football with her, and then how their first real wedding was fit for a queen and a king, which was appropriate as she was his queen. Then, with a chuckle, he remembered their wedding night that they spent in jail, and how Hope had shot that gun that had gotten her into trouble. Then, he flashed forward to Shawn's birth, and then Zack's birth, and then Ciara's birth, though that wasn't as pleasant as Shawn's and Zack's births. He skipped over Zack's death, and remembered all of their weddings, as they had gotten married more times than should be legal. Then, as he put how many bad times that they've had against good times, he thought that maybe, just maybe, she might not know how much he loved her, if she even knew that he loved her still.

'_Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them, now I live with the regret that my true feelings for them never were revealed, so I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me, and avoid that circumstance where there's no second chance, to tell her how I feel,_

He remembered how Zack had been taken from him so quickly, and it still brought tears to his eyes how he wasn't sure whether Zack knew that he loved him so much, and then he thought about his Pop. He had been taken away so quickly too, and Bo was always trying to figure out whether he knew how much Bo had loved him, even though he wasn't his biological father. He thought,

"Pop, if you're up there and can hear me, I just want to let you know that I love you so much, even though it's kind of hard to say sometimes, I love you so much,"

Feeling better, he turned on his side and tried to get to sleep. He still couldn't, so then thought,

"Hey, Tiny Man, if you're up there too with your Grandpa, I just want you to know I love you so much, Zack, it really hurt to lose you. I love you so much, Tiny Man,"

He lay back on his back and sighed. Hope stirred next to him, so he wrapped his arms around her chest with her back to him and whispered,

"I love you so much, FancyFace, and I always will,"

'_Cause if tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her, did I try in every way, to show her every day, that she's my only one, and if my time on earth were through, and she must face this world without me, is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes,_

He felt her still, and thought she was asleep, so he let go of her and sat up, going to go get a drink of water. He heard a soft voice say,

"I love you too, Brady, and I never will stop," He looked over at her, and she was looking at him with her head tilted to one side. She smiled when their eyes made contact, and he smiled back. She sat up and said,

"What's on your mind, Brady?"

"Nothing, just, thinking, and can't get to sleep," Hope nodded, and said,

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"You do know that I love you, FancyFace, don't you?" He said in a quiet voice, and Hope looked at him with concern and said,

"Oh, Brady, of course I do, I've known it, heck, forever, I think," She kept looking at him, and read his face like a book, and said softly,

"You've been thinking about Zack, and your dad, haven't you?" Bo nodded once, and Hope scooted over next to him and said,

"Believe me, Brady, they knew that you loved them, how could they not know? I think about Zack too, and wonder if he knew I loved him,"

"FancyFace, of course he knew you loved him, how could he not have known?" Hope raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, saying,

"All right, all right, you win, I get it,"

"Good," She said, and then got up and took his hand.

"C'mon, let's go get some soothing water, all right?" He nodded and followed her.

_So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of, if tomorrow never comes,_

When they came back up, they crawled under the covers, and Hope wrapped her arms tightly around Bo's waist, and he wrapped her arms around hers, and they just held each other and breathed, just knowing that the other was there, and that they loved them. Hope heard Bo drift off, and kissed his cheek, whispering,

"We all love you, Brady, especially me," He muttered something in his sleep, and she laughed, and then fell asleep herself.

That song was 'If tomorrow never comes' by Garth Brooks, who rocks country music! Oh, please review, even if you don't like it, pretty please! Thank you for reading, even if you don't review,


End file.
